


Handcuffed

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Gabriel and handcuffs





	Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by dreamsofspike: Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel - angelic handcuffs

Thankfully, Sam had his own room away from Dean's. He didn't need or want Dean interrupting his night and he definitely didn't want to hear any comments come the morning from him. He'd eaten with Dean and said goodnight before unlocking his room and scooting inside before Dean could comment. He locked the door after himself and breathed deeply before calling out. "Gabriel?"

He heard the flutter of wings and felt the air move around him and then the feeling of hands on his back, pressing him forward toward the wall. He loved the feel of those hands on his body and moaned at the touch. "Sam." His name was whispered into his ear as he felt himself being spun around to face the one holding him. Before he could say anything, Gabriel hungrily kissed him, his tongue searching for his, drawing out a low moan from him. His head tilted back, letting Gabriel trail down the column of flesh with his lips, teeth and tongue. "Missed you." Gabriel breathed out. It was never enough, these stolen times they had together. "Hmm, missed you, too." Sam said, returning his words with a passionate kiss.

Sam found them moving toward the bed, shedding their clothes at the same time. When they were both naked, Gabriel lowered him to the bed, letting him get comfortable before joining him. He nudged himself between Sam's thighs, blanketing Sam with his body. Gabriel began kissing him, turning him to putty. He felt Gabriel grabbing his hands and raising them above his head. He tried to pull his hands down to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair but found his hands cuffed to the bed by Gabriel's angelic powers. Sam quirked an eyebrow up at his predicament. Gabriel gave him a mischievous smile. "Got you all to myself, not about to let you go now."


End file.
